


36 hours

by jellijellai



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijellai/pseuds/jellijellai
Summary: etho hasn’t slept in awhile, beef comes to bother him about it.
Relationships: Etho & VintageBeef
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	36 hours

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve actually had this one completed for awhile just forgot to post it to ao3 haha! 
> 
> please enjoy some sleepy etho and motherly beef.

he squinted at the sun as he reopened his eyes from a yawn. relaxing more against the little bench by the ocean. he had been up for two or three days. he really did mean to sleep he just kept, forgetting y’know. with the hustle and bustle of new shops and his high maintenance base it just slipped his mind as he paid little attention to how the sun rose only to be swapped out with the moon as he worked. and it was too bright in the day to get some shut eye now. 

so he lazied against the new bench the mayor had ordered be placed around the shopping district. one arm draped around the back feeling the orange wood while the other rubbed his eye still trying to adjust to the light. the water lapping at the island not too far from where he was sitting. the soft bustle of the late noon shopping district with rockets firing and rushed footsteps from hermits running their errands for the day. it was comforting. 

etho nearly passed out on the bench if not for a soft set of wandering footsteps headed towards his bench. he furrowed his brows trying to think of who they belonged to as the steps made their way over the green grass, it crunched softly under their feet. 

“hey beef.” etho finally concluded throwing his head back to confirm his suspicions to find lapis blue looking right back, slightly startled before melting into a soft smile.

“hey etho.” the butcher chuckled as he wandered over to the bench taking a seat next to etho. the cosplayer perfectly content with sitting in silence listening to the waves crash waiting for day to sink into night. just as he had for the past hour.

“how do you always do that?” beef finally asked crushing the silence with his foot. 

“do what?” etho asked lazily. his eyes struggling to stay open as the waves pushed the sand rhythmically. he stifled a yawn.

“y’know what i mean,” beef sighed before turning to look at etho.

“when did you sleep last?” his words filled with confusion or concern. etho could barely focus on anything but the waves and the small shells it brought before taking them away again left to stick to the bottom of the sea floor.

“can’t remember.” he managed to mumble rubbing his eyes again feeling the cool fabric against his face felt lovely. 

there was a yank of his jacket that jolted him awake. as beef locked his head into a hold with one arm using the other to give him a noogie ruffling his already messy hair.

“oh come on beef!” etho pushed his arm playfully, kicking both of his legs to try and trash more. beef was laughing too as he let etho go. and the laughing slowed leaving the water.

“i’m headed to bed soon.” 

“yeah how soon?” 

“i dunno 10 probably.” his last words a mumble as he looked to the horizons. 

“better be 9,” beef crossed his arms while resting his back against the bench. 

“oh come on, i’m not old like you,” etho looked over to beef only to receive a glare looking away immediately before taking his turn to sigh. 

“fine fine,” he chuckled softly. “9 pm.” 

“sharp. i’ll check too.”

“yes mother,” etho teased only to get hit back of the head. he rubbed it as he leaned back into the bench. 

“ok beef,” he mumbles as his eyes traced the subtle curve of the horizon. beef seemed content as he sat back relaxing more into the bench. 

9 pm then. he’d be tucked into his cactus green blanket then. 

just, give them a second to relax on the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @jjellai on twt. i mainly draw but i post fic updates :D


End file.
